


My Willing Slave

by pastelgoat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cockrings, Crossdressing Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Master/Slave, Toys, maid outfit, slave play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgoat/pseuds/pastelgoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke comes to a lovely surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Willing Slave

Kisuke  had no idea what he was expecting when he came home, but as he unlocked the door and saw Shinji with one hand cuffed  to the bed and dressed  in a rather erotic maid's outfit, he couldn't stop the twinge beneath his stomach. Various  toys   decorated the room and the thought of the use for every one of them made  Kisuke  all the more wet, and his mouth watered. He swallowed and  made his way over to Shinji, who must have fallen asleep while  Kisuke  was away, then knelt on the bed to shake the blonde awake.    


"Shinji- chan !" he cooed over the blonde's bare shoulder. "Wake up~!" 

Shinji's eyes fluttered and he murmured, " Nani ?" clearly a bit confused from sleep. 

Kisuke  smiled as Shinji started to come to some more. " Whacha  got here, Shinji- chan ?" His voice was husky and seductive as he stroked Shinji's face. He knew Shinji wasn't like this when he had left so there was really only one option left.

"Do I have ta spell it out for  ya ?" Shinji seemed slightly irritated before his voice took on a delicate purr. "I did it all for you~!" A moment before Shinji added, "Master," to his sentence and  Kisuke's  eyes glistened.

"No. no."  Kisuke  picked up a dild o lain askew by the bed and turned it on, watching the pink shaft wriggle in circles. "I believe you  made yourself clear." He licked his lips.

Shinji shuddered at the look on  Kisuke's  face. "Do whatever you want to  me, master..."

Kisuke  smirked and knelt in front  of Shinji with the dildo and a bottle of heating lube. He lathered the straight blonde's entrance and shoved the dildo in after some coaxing with his fingers, turning the device on to a higher vibration inside of Shinji. 

Shinji quivered at the rate of speed the dildo was going at inside him, moaning loudly and turning scarlet along both sets of cheeks.

Kisuke  amusedly watched his slave's reaction with a smirk for a moment before getting off the bed in search of another torture method. He spotted some silicone anal beads, his smirk splitting more of his face as he picked them up, and returned to the bed. He shifted Shinji onto his knees, the other twitching as the dild o still moved inside him, and he inserted them slowly while watching Shinji's hole twitch and stretch. 

 Shinji moaned loudly once more. " Kisuke ..!" The blonde bit the pillow from all the stimulation he was receiving. 

Kisuke  spanked the other, enjoying his role, and left a red mark on lightly tanned skin. "That is not what you call me now, is it, slave?" He pulled the beads out quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, master!" Shinji whimpered.

Kisuke  licked his lips again and planted a hickey on Shinji's shoulder. "That's right," he said. He pinched the slave's ass before fitting a cock ring around his base. "You can't come as a punishment, you hear me?" He pinched the other's ass again.

Shinji seemed to turn even more red at every pinch. "Y-yes, master."

Kisuke  inserted the beads again, moving the dildo around with his fingers as he to ok in the sight of Shinji's stretched  hole. He listened to Shinji's gasps and mewls, thoroughly enjoying the site of him, then pulled everything out suddenly, unlocking Shinji's cuffs and letting his slave sit up.

The other panted heavily, his cock twitching beneath the apron. 

Kisuke  undid his jeans and held out his erect cock. "Want this?" he asked as Shinji squeaked and nodded quickly.

Kisuke  smiled lavishly and held it out. "Earn it."

Shinji crawled towards him on his hands and knees, his ass in the air as he took his mater in his mouth. "Like this, master?"

 The lean blonde licked his lips another time. "Yes, slave, just like that." He pinched the slave's ass before inserting a teasing finger. "And don't make it sloppy." 

 Shinji flicked out his tongue to tease the tip of  Kisuke's  cock before bobbing his head up and down around his member, moaning around it when  Kisuke  played with his entrance. 

Kisuke  grunted at the way Shinji licked him and forced his finger hard into the other's entrance, pulling it out before adding a second. 

 Shinji cried out when  Kisuke's  finger was forced into his hole, faltering in his movements for an instant.

Kisuke  pulled his fingers out and smacked the other's ass for a second time. "Did I say you could stop?" 

 The blonde slave  whimpered  from the sting, tears pooling in his eyes when he shook his head. " N-no you didn't master, please..." He went back to working on  Kisuke's  cock.

Kisuke  grunted again as Shinji's hot mouth encased his cock again, licking his lips. He pinched Shinji's ass again before pulling him off his cock. "Stop, slave, and bend over." 

The straight blonde nodded quickly and did as he was told , his face looking uncomfortable-  Kisuke  assumed it was because of the cock ring.

Kisuke  used it to his advantage. He  took Shinji's hips in his hands, shoving into him-  causing Shinji to cry out-  and grabbed  the other's cock, stroking it. " You want this off?" He licked Shinji's neck and sent another deep thrust into his slave. 

Shinji fisted the blankets. "Master!" he panted, nodding quickly and practically whining. "Y-yes!" he moaned loudly. 

Smirking,  Kisuke  took off the ring, grunting when Shinji's hole tightened as he came. "Good, slave. Now," he pulled out and thrust back in," how much of this do you want?" 

Panting, Shinji grips the blankets even harder. " So much, master!  I  want all of you!" he whimpered.

Kiskuke  smeared Shinji's come all over his  clothed  stomach, smiling at his response. He  thrusted  into Shinji, fucking him mercilessly, and only became more motivated by Shinji's cries. 

"Master!" Shinji moved his hips back on  Kisuke's  cock, becoming hard again. 

In response,  Kisuke  grabbed his slave's erect cock and began stroking it  roughly. " Are you enjoying being fucked, slave?"

 Shinji panted heavily. "Y-yes, do you think I'm not?" 

Kisuke  held the base of his cock. "Don't talk back."

"I'm sorry!" Shinji bit the pillow to keep from crying out in pain. 

Kisuke  let go of his cock and continued thrusting into him, releasing inside him with a grunt, causing Shinji to cry out and do the same all over his maid outfit.  Kisuke  was panting when he pulled out and flopped down on his side; Shinji's knees gave out and he lay there, panting as well. 

"You did good slave."  Kisuke  praised.

Shinji was too tired to say anything back. 


End file.
